


I'm Coming Home

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Being thrown into the future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve’s going away to war, but after he disappears you agree to a government experiment. Maybe one day you’ll see each other again.





	I'm Coming Home

**_Yet another prompt from[@chocobe-chan](http://tmblr.co/mcsI1iZvBOuDptEs6dMGtnA)_ ** _**! #29: Going away to war with Steve! Based in the 1940s but a little different… I guess… to be honest I’m not sure what I’m doing, except I hope it’s cute even with my changes. Enjoy!** _

You sit numbly on your bed, staring blankly at the wall as your husband, Steve Rogers, packs his duffel bag.

“I’m sorry, doll,” He says quietly, turning to you and letting you see his conflicted eyes. “I have to help.”

“I understand,” You say quietly, meaning it. After Steve agreed to the serum, his drive to serve grew even larger, only easing some of your worry. You’ve been friends with him since you were kids, and he’s always been a fighter. The serum only enhanced it.

He drops his shirt on the bed and moves closer to you, cupping your face in his strong hands. “I’m coming back, (Y/N). Nothing could keep me from you.”

You smile, holding his wrists in your hands. “I know,” You lean forward and peck his nose, smiling when he makes a face. “I know you’ll be fine. I just…”

He leans forward and captures your lips gently, cutting off what you were going to say with his sweet kiss. You sigh, letting him gently push you back and letting him give you one last night.

…

_70 Years Later_

You walk down the hall, your grip on your coat tightening as you scan the hallway nervously. After Steve went into the ice, the government appeared on your doorstep, asking if you would participate in an experiment. You agreed instantly, thinking that helping the government was one of the best things you could do in Steve’s memory, and they injected you with something before putting you into the ice. You opened your eyes to find yourself in an old hospital, someone gently explaining that the experiment was nothing more than an attempt to keep you alive.

It worked. Seventy five years later.

You shiver a little, your grip so tight that your knuckles turn white, and you stop to see a tall African-American man with an eye patch and a black trench coat waiting by a door.

“Mrs. Rogers,” He says calmly. “I assume they explained?”

“That I was asleep for seventy years,” You say quietly. “Why am I here, sir?”

The man offers a genuine smile. “You weren’t the only one sleeping.”

You frown in confusion, and he opens the door to reveal a tall man with blonde hair. He turns, baby blue eyes landing on you, and he beams rushing towards you. You meet him halfway and cling to him and he buries his face in your neck, you both just breathing each other in.

“(Y/N),” He breathes, his lips on your ear. “I told you I was coming home.”

You pull back and bring your lips together, sighing at the familiar feel of his soft lips, almost completely oblivious to the man with you.

Because Steve was home. And you would both walk in the future together.


End file.
